The present invention relates to bait stations containing rodenticide bait or traps in general and to bait stations in combination with a ballast weight in particular.
Bait stations serve two general purposes, the first is to shield the bait or traps from non-target species and people, particularly children, and the second is to facilitate monitoring rodent presence in a particular area, by preventing targeted rodents from removing the bait. The bait station generally consists of a lockable plastic or metal container in which bait or traps are placed. If bait is used, it is often in the form of bait blocks, which are formed of grain mixed with paraffin and rodenticide. The bait blocks are cast or extruded and their use facilitates retaining the bait within the bait station to prevent the targeted rodents from scattering the bait.
To prevent movement of the bait station by a targeted or non-targeted species, a bait station is often screwed or nailed to the floor or other structure. This approach has its limitations. Using fasteners to attach the station may damage the building floor. Moreover, when the bait station is screwed down it is difficult to clean (typically done by inverting it), and the approach is less easily done where the floor is concrete or the like, or where the bait station is outdoors where a ground anchor is necessary. In these situation, instead of attaching the bait station to a fixed object the bait station may be attached to a ballast weight. Any substantial weight attached to the bait station prevents the targeted species from easily removing the bait or traps from their initial position and generally reduces the interest of pets and even children in playing with the bait station, because the added weight means it takes more effort to move or manipulate the bait station. Attachment of weight to a bait station generally requires an additional structure mounted beneath the bait station.